dreamrealfandomcom-20200213-history
Manadea
Manadea is a continent of Veden, known for its highly magical properties and creatures. It was a moon-sized asteroid that impacted the planet's surface a long time ago. It's divided into nine provinces, each favoring a certain element and deity and also consisting of a different biome. Many animals and elementals are influenced by Animite, a "living mineral" once contained in the asteroid. It has the ability to create constructs from adjacent matter and alter living creatures that ingest it, giving them magical properties. Usurper's Wood Located in central Manadea, the Usurper's Wood is a forest that covers the majority of Manadea. The forest sits on a well of magic created when energy pooled in the crater of the asteroid, causing its unusual size and growth. The Usurper's Wood is ruled primarily by Wood Elves, though other kings have fought for control over the woods strategic location and its resources. The Northern part of the Usurper's Wood is known as Goldengrove, named for its year-long fall coloring and orchards. Skael Skael consists of plains and the Great Sandbar, which stretches across the Southmost part of Manadea. Skael houses the Queen's Guild and Port Skael, two incredibly important political locations. Skael's name is a parody of "scale," which refers to the trade and commerce located at Port Skael as well as the political balances settled at the Queen's Guild. Frostridge The frozen Southeastern corner of Manadea. Frostridge is home to oblong, snowy mountains, taiga, and ice floes. Though mostly barren, orcs, oni and humans can brave the cold enough to settle there. There are many caves in Frostridge, home to unusual and dangerous creatures. Magemarsh The twisted forests of Magemarsh are home to wild natural magics, making it a very dangerous place to live. Only the talented Um'Shar and the resilient Listas can flourish in such a location. Magemarsh contains many swamps and areas of thick undergrowth, toxic gas vents, spider nests, and pit caves. To the Northeast on a small island, the city of the El'Festas, called San Askag, glows brilliantly with colorful lights and festivity. Black Province Beneath the active volcano of Pyre's Tine, an ash-covered field is brimming with life. Draconic creatures and insects fight to survive in the wild, while the fire-powered Golems dwell in the illuminated Rim City. A torched forest connects the Ashtray with the Usurper's Wood, while the skeletal remains of great dragons litter the field like statues. Kingsford A relatively calm province consisting of hilly grassland. The capital, Bridgeton, is built into the side of a mountain in the North, along with a massive stone bridge leading to Highpeak Prison on an adjacent mountain. The flower and cotton fields are home to large insects and lesser creatures. Kingsford has the highest agricultural output of any Manadean province, due to proximity to rivers, terrace farming, and abundant grassland for livestock. In the South, Dancius University trains young adventurers in the ways of magic, fighting, politics, and creatures, while also serving as a port for trade traffic. Orthgar Orthgar is a stretch of plains and boulders, with the largest mountain in Manadea on the Northern horizon. Ironpride Mountain serves as home to the Dwarves, being hollowed out and constructed into a city. The mountain range around Ironpride is covered in caverns and is home to many resilient creatures, bandits, and mysteries. Cliffs to the West are covered in perpetual thunderstorms, due to the presence of the Nimbus. Serbas Desert Once partially a forested oasis, the Serbas province quickly became desert after the gnomes deforested and polluted the area, turning the rest of the peninsula into barren plains. Piles of scrap serve as a barrier between the desert and the rest of the world, hiding the advanced technology the gnomes have created. Among the desert dunes in the South lay ancient ruins of the Crescent Sun, along with their treasures and traps. Coriglade A savannah home to many beasts, once holding the capital city of the Bright Elves. Said capital has been reduced to the Sunbeam Ruins, a place of concentrated light magic. Wetlands in the south provide home for many amphibious and avian creatures. In the Northwestern Ocean, the underwater city of New Atlantis peeks out from the surface.